mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отсылки/Комиксы
Friendship is Magic The Return of Queen Chrysalis Выпуск 1 *Наряд Скуталу на первых двух страницах схож с образом Индианы Джонса. *На третьей странице имеется несколько отсылок: **Firefly из поколения G1. **На балконе стоят два жеребца в костюмах. Их образ схож группой The Blues Brothers. **Жеребец, продающий усы, напоминает Томаса Магнума из сериала Частный детектив Магнум. **У него же знак отличия напоминает эмблему Феррари, марку машин предпочитаемую Магнумом. **Жеребец, стоящий перед тележкой с усами, возможно, пародия на Эрла Хики из сериала Меня зовут Эрл. **У единорожки с красной гривой метка - эмблема The Dark Poenix. **У синего жеребца рядом с ней - эмблема Бэтмена. **Зелёная пони внизу страницы является пони-версией Кэти Кук. *Фоновый пони на шестой странице выглядит и делает тот же жест, что и персонаж Дональда Сазерленда из фильма Вторжение похитителей тел 1978 года. *На странице 7 в библиотеке Искорки есть несколько книг: **"To Serve Ponies". Отсылка к рассказу "To Serve Man" и к одноимённой серии сериала Сумеречная зона. **"How I Did It". Отсылка к комедии "Молодой Франкенштейн". **"Incident at Santa Mira". Отсылка к фильму "Похитители тел". *Фраза Радуги "It's clobbering time!" - частое высказывание Существа из комиксов о Фантастической четвёрке. *Сцена, где Пинки учит подруг быть похожими на зомби отсылает к коммедии Зомби по имени Шон. *Сцена, где Радуга говорит Флаттершай "When are you going to learn than you're nice until it's time not to be nice!" (примерно "когда ты запомнишь, что ты хорошая до тех пор, пока не пришло время не быть хорошей") отсылает к фильму Дом у дороги. *Название кометы "The Secretariat Comet" отсылапет к реально существовавшей лошади Secretariat. *Серый пони в костюме на 17 странице напоминает Наблюдателя из телесериала Грань. Выпуск 2 *Когда подруги стоят у входа в пещеру, под двумя статуями видны подписи "Ziggy" и "Stardust". Это сценические псевдонимы британского рок-музыканта Дэвида Боуи. Сами статуи напоминают алмазных псов. *На выступе в пещере рядом с троллем лежит игрушка Оптимуса Прайма из Трансформеров. *Сцена, где тролль поднимает одну из каменных пони, сделанных Рарити и Пинки, и называет её "George", является отсылкой к персонажу Ленни из повести Джона Стейнбека О мышах и людях. *Логово королевы Крисалис напоминает замок злой ведьмы Запада из фильма Волшебник страны Оз. Также, сцена, где она отправляет оборотней, напоминает сцену, где ведьма отправляет летучих обезьян. *В выпуске есть несколько отсылок к песням Дэвида Боуи: **На 10 странице табличка "sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch". Песня "Diamond Dogs". **На 15 странице табличка "Red like jungle burning bright". Песня "Cat People (Putting Out the Fire)". **На 19 странице надпись у выхода из пещеры "Never look back, walk tall, act fine". Песня "Golden Years". *Звук "thwip", когда пауки используют паутину, использовался в комиксах о Человеке-пауке. *Среди ориентиров на карте в конце выпуска есть "Swamps of New Horseleans", отсылка к городу Новый Орлеан, и Rocinante Cliffs, отсылка к Росинанту, лошади Дон Кихота. Выпуск 3 *Фраза Флаттершай "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" - цитирование Спока из фильма Звёздный путь 2: Гнев Хана. *Звук "bamf" при телепортировании Искорки аналогичен таковому у Ночного Змея из комиксов о Людях Икс. *Фраза Рарити "Why did it have to be snakes?!" почти точная цитата Индианы Джонса. *Королева Крисалис говорит "The filly-ship is broken". Это отсылка к фразе "the fellowship is broken" из фильма Властелин колец: Братство Кольца. Выпуск 4 *Когда Искорка с подругами заходят в замок Крисалис, они оказываются среди комнат и лестриц, похожих на литографию Относительность художника Эшера. *Открывая двери в замке, подруги встречают персонажей: **Флаттершай находит клоуна из телефильма Оно. **Радуга за дверью видит близнецов из фильма Сияние. **Эпплджек натыкается на пони похожего на Мола Рема из фильма Индиана Джонс и храм судьбы. **Пони, обнаруженный Рарити, - отсылка к роману Призрак Оперы. **Существо, обнаруженное Пинки, отсылает к фильму Зловещие мертвецы 2. *Вопрос "How is a Pegasus like a writing desk?" калька с реплики Шляпника из рассказа Алиса в Стране чудес ("Why is a raven like a writing desk?"). *Принцесса Селестия упоминает гиганского пони из зефира, атакующего Мейнхэттен ("giant marshmallow pony attacking Manehattan"). Это отсылка к концовке фильма Охотники за привидениями. *В рассказе Скуталу о королеве Крисалис есть фраза "I'mma getchoo, Twilight! And your little pony friends too!". Аналогичную фразу произносила Злая ведбма Запада в фильме Волшебник страны Оз. Nightmare Rarity Выпуск 5 *Логотип на чашке кофе в руках Спайка очень похож на логотип Starbucks. *На второй странице на фоне видно пегаса и единорога, напоминающих Сейлор Мун и Сейлор Юпитер соотвественно. *На девятой странице стоит пони, которую назвали Maybelle, это тсылает к Мэйбл Пайнс из мульсериала Гравити Фолз. *На 19-ой странице Спайк, сидящий с одеялом и сосущий палец, очень напоминает Лайнуса ван Пельта из комиксов Peanuts. Выпуск 6 *Фраза Искорки "That's one small step for ponies, one giant leap for ponykind!" - перефразированные слова Нила Армстронга, когда тот сделал первый шаг на луне в 1969 году. *Фраза Пинки "In space, no one can hear you squee!" - отсылка к слогану фильма Чужой. Выпуск 7 *На третьей странице комикса стоят два Доктора Хувза, при чём один из них в галстуке бабочке и феске. Это отсылка к десятому и одиннадцатому воплощениям Доктора в спецвыпуске День Доктора. Выпуск 8 *На 10 странице можно видеть двух докторов Хувзов, при чём один из них с кудрявыми гривой и хвостом и длинным шарфом. Это отсылки к десятому и четвёртому воплощениям доктора. **На 11 странице доктор Хувз держит предмет, напоминающий звуковую отвёртку. **На 15 странице он стоит с галстуком, повязанным на голове, как в серии Девушка в камине. *Поза бабули Смит с 11 страницы напоминает одну из стоек Дэниэла из фильма Малыш-каратист. Восклицание Биг Мака "By the mane of Miyagi!" отсылает к мистеру Мияги из того же фильма. *Зелёный пони с сереневым шарфом на 16 странице напоминает Шерлока Холмса, каким он показан в сериале Шерлок. *В выпуске можно встретить пони похожих на Сейлор Марс, Сейлор Венера и Сейлор Меркурий. Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair Выпуск 9 *Название сюжетной ветки отсылает к книге Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance (Дзен и искусство ухода за мотоциклом). *Надпись на коробке из-под гвоздей "For want of brand nails" отсылает к стихотворению. На русский язык адаптировано Самуилом Маршаком ("Гвоздь и подкова"). *На ящике с инстрементами Биг Мака стоит лого "Binford", что отсылает к фирме "Инструменты Бинфорда" из телесериала Большой ремонт. *На третьей странице одна из пони имеет знак отличия, похожий на эмблему Корпуса Зелёных Фонарей. *На восьмой странице доктор Хувз говорит "This watch is me!", цитируя доктора из серии Human Nature. **Там же стоят два жеребёнка, похожих на Микеланджело и Донателло из франшизы Черепашки-ниндзя. *На девятой странице видно ларёк "Bluth's Frozen Banana", отсылкающий к Bluth's Original Frozen Banana Stand из телесериала Замедленное развитие. *На 10 странице маршрут Биг Мака показан пунктирной линией, как в комиксе The Family Circus. **Госпиталь похож на таковой из сериала M*A*S*H. **Гигантская карта Джокер намекает на одноимённого персонажа комиксов. *Надпись на 12 странице "Can you read my mind?" является названием песни из фильма Супермен 1978 года. *Киоск Даймонд Тиары и Сильвер Спун с советом за пять монет на 13 странице напоминает психологическую помощь Люси за пять центов из комиксов Peanuts. **На 14 странице летающий змей, застрявший на дереве у их киоска, намекает на Kite-Eating Tree из тех же комиксов. *Вывеска на 16 странице "Plasmids and Vigors" отсылает к серии игр BioShock. *На 16 странице Винил Скрэтч напевает песню основанную на Drive My Car группы The Beatles. *На 16 странице стоят пони, похожие на персонажей сериала Частный детектив Магнум. *На 17 странице на футболке Луны вдруг появляется знак, похожий на эмблему Звёздного флота из франшизы Звёздный путь. *Названия комманд на доске "Hawkeye's Yellow Blackbirds" и "BJ's Pink Elephants"; они отсылают к одной из серий M*A*S*H. *На 18 странице внезапно на футболке Луны появляется логотип Бэтмена. *Один из кубков очень напоминает Кубок Стэнли. *На протяжении комикса есть несколько отсылок к сериям The End of Flutter Valley сериала My Little Pony 80-х годов. **Радуга упоминает "Sun stone". **Пинки рассказывает о гигантских пчёлах. **Рарити говорит, что застряла в огромном улье. *На последней странице надпись на вывеске магазина "Hay's Hardware" - пародия на сеть магазинов Ace Hardware. Надпись выполнена схожим шрифтом. Выпуск 10 *На второй странице в палатке с игрой стоят игрушки Тоторо, персонажа аниме Мой сосед Тоторо. *На пятой странице группа пони отсылает к серии Возвращение архонтов сериала Звёздный путь. *На пятой странице Флаттершай рассказывает про гигантских пауков из второго выпуска. *На восьмой странице песня Сапфир Шорс напоминает сингл Car Wash певицы Rose Royce. *На 15 странице имеется несколько отсылок к Джеймсу Бонду и фильмам о нём: **"You Only Live Twice" (Живёшь только дважды) **"Mac... Big Mac" ("Бонд. Джеймс Бонд") **"For Your Hooves Only" (Только для твоих глаз) **"Shaken, not stirred" ("Взболтать, но не перемешивать") **"...Her Majesty's Secret Service" (На секретной службе Её Величества) **В одном из кадров есть пони с белой кошкой на знаке отличия, похожий на Блофилда. *На 16 странице Биг Мак говорит "Lugnut's father's sister's cousin's former roommate", что похоже на фразу из фильма Космические яйца. *Фраза Пинки на 17 странице "Just for a minute let's all do the bump!" отсылает к синглу U Can't Touch This MC Hammer'а Neigh Anything Выпуск 11 *Аудиокассета на обложке "Springsteed/Born in Equestria" отсылает к песне Born in U.S.A. Брюса Спрингстина. *Сюжетная ветка названием и сюжетом напоминает фильм Say anything... (Скажи что-нибудь). *Знак отличия 8-Бита - один из кораблей пришельцев из игры Space Invaders. *На третьей странице растяжка "Go Dragons! Ruin Rydell" - отсылка к фильму Бриолин. *Здесь же у белой пони с красным хвостом знак отличия схож с эмблемой Флэша. *На четвёртой странице рядом со звонком висит плакат M*A*S*H, частично закрытый филактером. Схожий плакат держат болельщики на 17-ой странице. *На шестой странице есть несколько постеров: **Star Trot II (Star Trek II) **Bridle Runner (Blade Runner) **Haylander (Highlander) *Соревнования и выступления проходили на Zacherle Stadium, название которого отсылает к Bonnie Zacherle, создателнице первых игрушек My Little Pony. *На 10-ой странице на платформе с лебедем висит растяжка "Sponsored by Leeman Furniture", отсылающая к фильму Убийственные красотки. *На 12-ой странице Шайнинг Армор, поёт песню, напоминающую Little Girls группы Oingo Boingo. *Шляпа 8-Бита напоминает, так называемую, Devo Hat. *Наряд Шайнинг Армора напоминает один из костюмов Адама Анта. *На 13-ой странице костюм Поиндекстера похож на Бой Джорджа. **Значки на его костюме "Where's the Beef?" и "Save Ferris", отсылающий к фильму Феррис Бьюллер берёт выходной. **Колокольчик у него же на копыте отсылает к фразе More cowbell. **Надпись на его синтезаторе "The Mystic Knights of the Electric Stable" - игра на полное название группы Oingo Boingo "The Mystic Knights of Oingo Boingo". **Стикер на синтезаторе "Who Care What Frankie Say?" отсылает к слогану "Frankie Say Relax Don't Do It!" группы Frankie Goes to Hollywood. *Некоторые приспособления, используемые друзьями в попытках сорвать игру, имеют логотип Acme. Выпуск 12 *Подзаголовок выпуска "presentable in periwinkle" отсылает к фильму Pretty in Pink. *На восьмой странице Каденс держит альбом Magenta Rain группы Prance and the Revolution. Это отсылка к альбому Purple Rain записанные Принcем и группой The Revolution. *На девятой странице в коробке есть пластинка с надписью Bruce Springsteed. Это отсылка к Брюсу Спрингстину. **На этой же странице лежит альбом группы Stallions at Work. Это отсылка к группе Men at Work. Дизайн обложки похож на их альбом Business as Usual. *На 10-ой странице постер The New Foal Titans отсылает к комиксам Юные Титаны (Teen Titans), постер Wyld Stallyns - к вымышленной группе из фильмов Bill & Ted. **На этой же странице на шкафу стоит фигурка понифицированного Бэтмена. **На столе стоит фигурка троля из второго выпуска комиксов. *На 11-ой странице 8-Бит упоминает игру "Hocuspocus: The Get-Together". Это отсылка к игре Magic: The Gathering. *На 18-ой странице Гаффер и 8-Бит сидят с ведром и задумывают очередную шутку над Баком, но Гаффер говорит "Skip it. Too messy" ("Пропустим. Слишком грязно."). Это отсылка к роману Кэрри, где на королеву бала сбросили ведро крови. *На 21-ой странице Гаффер говорит "Why haven't I leaped, Al?". Это отсылка к телесериалу Квантовый скачок и персонажу Алу. *В конце выпуска идёт хит парад Кэтти Кук на канале PTV (пародия на MTV) с десятью песнями: **10: "Bits for Nothing" ("Money for Nothing", Dire Straits) **9: "Everypony Wants to Rule the World" ("Everybody Wants to Rule the World", Tears for Fears) **8: "Pony in the Mirror" ("Man in the Mirror", Майкл Джексон) **7: "Hoofloose" ("Footloose", Кенни Логгинс) **6: "Safety Prance" ("The Safety Dance", Men Without Hats) **5: "Let's Get Tangible", Olivia Newton Jump ("Physical", Оливия Ньютон-Джон) **4: "Crop It", Derby ("Whip It", Devo) **3: "Tack on Me", A-halter ("Take on Me", a-ha) **2: "When Birds Cry", Prance ("When Doves Cry", Принс) **1: "Never Gonna' Give Up You", Rein Astley ("Never Gonna Give You Up", Рик Эстли) My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy Выпуск 13 *Острова "Gallopinghost" пародия на Галапагосские острова (Galápagos). *Хуфберд часто говорит "Savvy?", как капитан Джек Воробей. *На 10-ой странице присутствуют пони, похожие на Монки Д. Луффи, Санжи и Роронао Зоро из манги One Piece. *Радуга назвала свою команду "The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse". Это отсылка к четырём всадникам Апокалипсиса. *Радуга, раскачиваясь на люстре, кричит "Hey, yoou guuuys!", отсылая к фильму Балбесы. *На 18 странице капитан Хуфберд упоминает "Wavy Bones' Locker", намекая на Davy Jones' Locker. *Когда Искорка поражает пиратов магией, Радуга и Пинки говорят "Ha! Don't make her angry!" и "You wouldn't like her when she's angry!". Это отсылка к комиксам о Халке. Выпуск 14 *В пещере краба есть предметы: **Пони-версия Джаконды. **Маска Тутанхамона. **Мистер Картофельная голова. **Пони из поколения G1, возможно, Cotton Candy. Шестая арка комиксов Выпуск 15 *На третьей странице Искорка говорит "D'oh!", как Гомер Симпсон. *В первой истории Рарити оказывается в роли Рапунцель. Позже на 21-ой странице Радуга называет её "Ms. Lost Princess", намекая на диснеескую адаптацию этой сказки. *На шестой странице Рарити поёт фрагмент песни Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves. *На восьмой странице Рарити кричит "Khaki, why'd it have to be khaki?". Это пародия на известную фразу о змеях Индианы Джонса. *На 22-ой странице имеется множество отсылок к героям и злодеям из литературы и синематографа: **Тарзан из романа Tarzan of the Apes. **Суини Тодд. **Робин Гуд. **Смауг. **Гэндальф. **Волан-де-Морт. **Злая королева из мультфильма Белоснежка и семь гномов. **Локи. Выпуск 16 *История, cозданная Пинки, имеет ряд отсылок к миру "Властелина колец". **Название истории "One Worm To Fool Them All" - пародия на "One Ring to rule them all". **Пинки выступила в роли Гэндальфа. **Радуга - в роли Фродо Бэггинса. **Рарити стала эльфийкой, Искорка - гномом. **Mt. Worm - пародия на Mount Doom. *Фраза Радуги "we're not using the zed word!" отсылка к комедии ужасов "Зомби по имени Шон". *История Радуги имеет параллели с "Star Trek". **Рарити выступила в роли Ниоты Ухура (Nyota Uhura). **Искорка - вулканцем (Vulcan). *Имя Рарити в её детективной истории Helga Bugart, это пародия на Хамфри Богарта. Сама же история напоминает фильм "Мальтийский сокол" с Богартом. *В захваченном Понивилле на 8-ой странице можно видеть следующих персонажей: **Каа из мульфильма "Книга джунглей". **Дейенерис Таргариен и её драконов из "Игры престолов". **Белую колдунью из "Хроник Нарнии". ** Снупи из серии комиксов "Peanuts". Reflections Выпуск 17 *На первой странице пони-версия Наблюдателя говорит Искорке и Спайку "Twilight Sparkle... there is more than one of everything." Это отсылка к финалу первого сезона телесириала Грань, имевшего схожую идею (множество порталов в параллельные миры). *На восьмой странице имеется шлем с табличкой "Helm of Neigh-bu". Это отсылка к комиксам Доктор Фэйт, в которых этот шлем содержал дух бога Набу. *На 10 странице на стенде лежит разобранный золотой пистолет из фильма Человек с золотым пистолетом. *На этой же странице есть гигатская версия цента с изображением Авраама Линкольна. *Здесь же висит флаг известный как флаг камикадзе. *На 16 странице Свирл показывает Селестии флакон с надписью "Hyde Formula". Это намёк на повесть Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда. *На этой же странице они копируют сцену из фильма Франкенштейн Мэри Шелли. *На 19 странице Радуга держит книгу, судя по строчкам "Welcome to my house. Come freely. Go safely; and leave something of the happiness you bring!", являющуюся Дракулой Брэма Стокера. *На протяжнии выпуска Луна и Спайк играют в игры, права на которые принадлежат Хасбро. **Скрэббл, страница 9. **Mouse Trap, страница 13. **Monopony (пони-версия Монополии), страница 20. Выпуск 18 *На 11 странице надписи в камере: **"It wasn't me! It was the one-armed pony!" отсылка к фильму Беглец 1993 года. **"Brooks was here. So was Red." отсылка к фильму Побег из Шоушенка. **"Let my ponies go." отсылка к песне Go Down Moses. *На 15 странице на полке стоит книга "Cortexaphan Studies". Кортексифан - название вымышленного препарата из сериала Грань. *Одним из прозвищ, которые давала анти-Селестии Пинки, было "Fauxlestia". Это переделанное прозвище "Fauxlivia" Боливии Данэм. *Внизу 22 страницы написано "Though Nothing Will Keep Up Together, We Could Steal Time, Just For One Day". Это строки из песни Heroes Дэвида Боуи. *Дополнительный миникомикс обыгрывает легенду о том, как Иону проглотил кит. Выпуск 19 *На второй странице листовка гласит "The Sun Sees All". Скорее всего это отсылка к выражениям "Big Brother Is Watching You/Sees You/Sees All", берущим своё начало из романа 1984. *На третьей странице на стене висит бумага с надписью "Vox Populi". Это часть латинского выражения, близкого по смыслу к русскому "глас народа". В настоящее время часто применяется для обозначения опросов общественного мнения. *Традиция вешать на ветви деревьев записки с желаниями берёт начало с японского праздника Танабата. *Строки в записках на страницах 10-12 взяты из песни I'll Be Your Mirror. Выпуск 20 *На 11 странице присутствуют пони версии Оливии Данэм, Питера Бишопа, Уолтера Бишопа, Боливии Данэм и Уолтернейта из телесериала Грань. *На 18 странице надпись "Let the Sunshine In" является названием песни, написанной для мюзикла Волосы. *На записках на 22 странице написаны строки из песни Reflections. Micro-Series Выпуск 1 *Summer Mane упоминает "silly series with the vampire pony" (примерно: "глупые серии книг о пони-вампирах"), что, скорее всего, является пародией на серию романов Сумерки (Twilight) Стефани Майер. *В выпуске есть несколько отсылок к известным книгам и авторам: **"Of Ponies and Prejudice" (смесь названий книг Of Mice and Men и Pride and Prejudice) **"The Horseback of Notre Dame" (The Hunchback of Notre-Dame) **Книга Jade Singer "Canter in the Sky" (The Catcher in the Rye) **"How to Train Your Baby Dragon" (How to Train Your Dragon) **"Marble Universe" (Marvel Universe) **"I Have No Snout Yet I Must Whinny" (I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream) *Текст песни, напеваемой Искоркой на 11 странице, напоминает Call Me Maybe Карли Рэй Джепсен. *Summer Mane ставит пластинку "The Boogie Woogie Pony Boy of Stable C". Это отсылка к Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B. *Модель печатной машинки Lipizzaner отсылает к породе лошадей Lipizzan (Липпицианская лошадь). *Название магазина, продающего новую книгу Jade Singer в конце выпуска, "Barns and No Bell", отсылает к сети книжных магазинов Barnes & Noble. Выпуск 2 *Монолог внизу 4 страницы отсылает к словам Роя Батти из фильма Бегущий по лезвию, известным как "tears in rain soliloquy". *Фраза "What fools these ponies be" отсылает к комедии Уильяма Шекспира Сон в летнюю ночь. *Фраза "It's like Mule Tzu says in 'The Start of War'" отсылает к трактату "The Art of War" Sun Tzu ("Искусство войны", Сунь Цзы). *Фраза Радуги "Hey! Take your stinking claws off me, you darn dirty gremlin!" отсылает к Планете обезьян. *Фраза "The goggles, they do nothing!" - отсылка к Симпсонам. Выпуск 3 *Модный показ Рарити проходит в "Kazumi Theater", что отсылает к Кадзуми Эванс (Kazumi Evans), исполняющей в мультсериале песни за неё. *На второй странице на вечеринке после представления есть несколько отсылок. **Два пони схожи с братьями Фрестранк (Festrunk brothers) из передачи Saturday Night Live. **За столом играют в карты пони-версии Кэти Кук и Би Джей Ханникат с Ястрибиным Глазом Пирсом из сериала M*A*S*H. **Пони с меткой "ΔΤΧ" является понификацией John "Bluto" Blutarsky из фильма Animal House. Тоги на Пинки и Октавии также намекают на этот фильм. *В амбаре, где разместилась Рарити, имеются несколько постеров: **"Celestia Superstar". Пародия на Jesus Christ superstar. **"Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Saddle". Пародия на Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. **"Mane". Пародия на мюзикл Hair. *На 15 странице в кадре, где Рарити проводит свою демонстрацию, справа стоят два пони, похожих на персонажей Venus Flytrap и Dr. Johnny Fever из телесериала WKRP in Cincinnati. *На 20 странице можно видеть пони-версии Наблюдателя из телесериала Грань и Тары Стронг. *Один из пони-хиппи на седьмой странице напоминает Чарльза Мэнсона. Выпуск 4 *Одна из вязанных кукол в тайной комнате напоминает гремлина из второго выпуска микро-серии. *В картинной галерее несколько полотен изображают обложки прошлых выпусков. **На восьмой странице центральная картина изображает совместный вариант обложки 'Jetpack Comics' и 'Larry's Comics' четвёртого выпуска основной серии комиксов. **На девятой странице центральная картина изображает совместный вариант обложки 'Jetpack Comics' и 'Larry's Comics' шестого выпуска основной серии комиксов и обложка 'Jetpack Comics' второго выпуска микросерии. **На десятой странице совместный вариант обложки 'Jetpack Comics' и 'Larry's Comics' третьего выпуска и обложки RI шестого выпуска основной серии. **На одиннадцатой странице совместный вариант обложки 'Jetpack Comics' и 'Larry's Comics' первого выпуска и обложку 'Jetpack Comics' третьего выпуска микросерии. **На 16 странице совместный вариант обложки 'Jetpack Comics' и 'Larry's Comics' третьего выпуска и обложки RI седьмого выпуска основной серии комиксов. **На 21 странице совместный вариант обложки 'Jetpack Comics' и 'Larry's Comics' третьего выпуска основной серии комиксов. Выпуск 5 *Перед тем, как Пинки ворвалась в библиотеку Искорки, вода в стакане на столе вибрировала, как в фильме Парк юрского периода при приближении тираннозавра. *Пинки упоминает, что выиграла билеты в акции Colta-Cola. Это пародия на Coca-Cola. *Имя клоуна Ponyacci отсылает к итальянской опере Pagliacci (Паяцы). *Сцена, где Пинки встречается с Ponyacci, отсылает к комиксам Хранители. Врач советует человеку с депрессией посмотреть на клоуна Паяца, чтобы взбодриться, на что пациент отвечает, что он и есть Паяц, и начинает рыдать. *Одного из учеников Ponyacci зовут Trollo Lollo, что скорее всего отсылает к песне Эдуарда Хиля "Я очень рад, ведь я наконец возвращаюсь домой", ставшей интернет мемом, более известной как "Trololo song". Выпуск 6 *Имя Sass Squash игра слов на sasquatch, более известного как Бигфут. *Фраза Эппл Блум "Magnets! How do they work?" отсылает к песне Miracles дуэта Insane Clown Posse. *Фраза Эпплджек "Waitin' is the hardest part!" отсылает к песне The Waiting группы Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. Выпуск 7 *Среди игрушек, предложенных Крошкой Белль для транформации Импу, были: Octi из мультсериала Суперкрошки, кукла Пониасси из пятого микро-выпуска, куклы Малой Медведицы с одной из обложек того же выпуска. *Костюмы Искателей знаков отличия на 14 страницы отсылают к телесериалу Mystery Science Theater 3000. *На развороте с рынком можно найти пони, похожих на Дэринг Ду, Лайтнинг Даст, Мисс Пичботтом и тётю Оранж, а также понифицированных персонажей Где Уолли?, Ponyta, Keldeo, Старлайт (конь Яркой Радуги). Выпуск 8 *Несколько единорогов в выпуске напоминают персонажей из серии романов о Гарри Поттере: **Драко Малфой, Люциус Малфой, Нарцисса Малфой. Страница 1. **Северус Снегг, Сивилла Трелони. Страница 5. **Минерва Макгонагалл. Страница 6. **Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер. Страница 7. *На первой, шестой и девятой страницах есть единорог, похожий на Гордона Рамзи, шеф-повара и телеведущего. *На четвёртой странице стоят трое жеребят, похожих на Билли, Вилли и Дилли (Huey, Dewey и Louie). **У единорога в красной кепке знак отличия - Baby Huey, в синей - книга (скорее всего отсылка к Десятичной классификации Дьюи), в зелёной - труба (отсылка к Луи Армстронгу). *На девятой странице присутстввует кобылка с красной гривой и бейсбольной битой на метке, напоминающая Гусёну Лапчатую из мультсериала Чёрный Плащ. Жеребец, сопровождающий её, напоминает отца Гусёны. *На десятой странице в воспоминаниях Селестии синий жеребец с белой гривой напоминает Первого Доктора из сериала Доктор Кто. *В выпуске есть несколько отсылок к Сейлор Мун: **Сейлор Чиби и Сейлор Сатурн. Страница 7. **Сейлор Плутон. Страница 10. **Сейлор Уран и Сейлор Нептун. Страница 12. **На десятой странице на столике в комнате Селестии лежат Лунный жезл и Глубоководное зеркало. *Во время воспоминаний принцессы Селестии встречаются несколько пони из поколения G1: Gusty, Firefly, Baby Firefly, Baby Glory и Baby Surprise. *Жеребец на 14-ой странице с увеличительным стеклом на метке похож на Тинтина. *В воспоминаниях на 18-ой странице Инквелл превратилась в пони-версию Наполеона Динамита. *Усатый пони с кудрявой гривой, начинающий заседание, напоминает главного героя сериала Welcome Back, Kotter. Выпуск 9 *На первой странице Искорка называет позу Совы "Karate Colt", что отсылает к фильму Малыш-каратист (The Karate Kid). *Посылку Спайку доставляет пони, представившийся Pony Express. *Спайк упоминает Po-neigh Decart, намекая на Рене Декарта. **Спайк говорит "I think, therefore, i yam what i yam", это пародия на высказывание Декарта "I think, therefore I am" ("Мыслю, следовательно, существую"). *Другое высказывание "Two bees? Or not two bees? That is the question..." - пародия на строчку из монолога Гамлета из одноимённой пьессы Уильяма Шекспира. *Фраза Спайка "All ponies are created equals" - калька с одного из пунктов Декларации независимости США: "Все люди созданы равными...". Выпуск 10 *На четвёртой странице показаны два стражника, Sam и Ralph. Это отсылка к мультфильмам Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog. *Решение Луны распилить телегу надвое, очень напоминет Соломоново решение. *На 17-ой странице розовая пони имеет знак отличия, похожий на эмблему Звёздного флота из сериала Звёздный путь. *На 18-ой странице показан частный детектив Магнум, как он был нарисован в первом выпуске комиксов Friendship is Magic. *Ниже него и левее Винил Скретча стоит пони в очках, полосатом красно-белом свитере и буквой W на метке. Это понифицированный персонаж книг Где Уолли?. *За машиной магнума стоит измотанный пони, запряжённый в кэб. Это пони-версия "преподобного" Джима Игнатовски из телесериала Такси. *Внизу страницы пони в костюме с биноклем на знаке отличия, скорее всего, намекает на Наблюдателя из телесериала Грань. *На 19-ой странице на одном из вагонов есть надпись "Faust's traveling circus". Отсылка к Лорен Фауст. *На соседнем вагоне надпись "Bruce the Shark". Отсылка к персонажу мультфильма В поисках Немо или, возможно, это к фильму Челюсти, где роботу-акуле дали имя Брюс. *На 21-ой странице Луна, Эппл Блум и оппосум общаются за кирпичной стеной. Эта сцена похожа на часто встречающуюся из комиксов Peanuts. *Рядом Луна награждает Флитфут "For defending Ponyville from rampant fireworks" (примерно: "за зашиту Понивилля от безудержных феерверков"), что отсылает к девятому выпуску комиксов Friendship is Magic, где её сбила ракета с установки Искателей знаков отличия. *В конце выпуска есть дополнительный миникомикс "Luna Gets a Pet". В нём Флаттершай говорит "My Spidey Sense is tingling...", что отсылает к комиксам о Человеке-пауке. *Луна упоминает Owlbear и опасается "copyright issues" ("вопросов авторского права"). Owlbear - существо из серии ролевых настольных игр Dungeons & Dragons. *Луна назвала своего питомца Тибериус. Это намёк на James Tiberius Kirk из сериала Звёздный путь. Friends Forever Выпуск 1 *Подзаголовок комикса "The Pie's The Limit" отсылает к выражению "the sky's the limit", имеющему смысл "нет ничего невозможного". *На 9 странице Эпплджек спрашивает Пинки "You thinkin' what I'M thinkin'?", и та отвечает "I think so, brain!". Это почти точный диалог из мультсериала Пинки и Брейн. *На 21 странице на месте взрыва надпись "ewey gooey caramel kablooey!", вероятно, является смешением названия десерта "gooey caramel" и названия альбома "Ooey Gooey Chewy Ka-blooey!" группы The Dirtbombs. Выпуск 2 *На пятой странице Дискорд напевает фрагмент песни Искателей Знаков Отличия. *На шестой странице Дискорд упоминает "snozberries", вымышленные ягоды из фильма Вилли Вонка и шоколадная фабрика. Идея придавать одним продуктам неожиданные вкусы других позаимствована из ремейка этого фильма - Чарли и шоколадная фабрика. *На 17 странице Искатели предстают в образах Жана-Люка Пикарда, Уильяма Райкера и Джорди Ла Форжа из сериала Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение. **Фраза Дискорда "Hmmm... This one seems familiar" копирует реплику Q из этого сериала. *На 19 странице Искатели оказываются в роли Могучих рейнджеров, объединяясь в Мегазорда. Зубастик при этом выступает в роли их противника-монстра. *На 20 странице присутствует пародия на Властелина колец, Искатели оказываются хоббитами, Свирл Бородатый - Гэндальфом. Выпуск 3 *На первой старнице присутствует персонаж Дюк Сильверсэддл, созданный по мотивам шутки из сериала Красотки в Кливленде. *На 12 странице Спайк говорит "You could have turned the bars into steam, or the walls into snowflakes or teleported both of us back to Canterlot." Это почти точное цитирование Комедианта из фильма Хранители. Выпуск 4 *На второй странице присутствуют пони-версии Dr. Clayton Forrester и Pearl Forrester, а на третьей TV's Frank из сериала Mystery Science Theater 3000. **На второй старнице также есть пони с глупой походкой и мёртвым попугаем на метке. Это отсытка к шоу Летающий цирк Монти Пайтона. *На третьей странице присутствуют пони-версии Марио и Луиджи из серии игр Super Mario. Выпуск 5 *На 10 странице Зекора показывает Флаттершай пятно Роршаха. *Здесь же Зекора держит одну из карт Зенера. Выпуск 6 : На данный момент не обнаружено Выпуск 7 *На одном из выступлений принцесса Селестия разбивает молотом арбузы. Это известный номер Галлафера. *На 19 странице Луна прерывает Селестию фразой "I'm sorry to do this and I'll let you finish...". Схоже Канье Уэст прервал речь Тейлор Свифт на церемонии награждения MTV Video Music Awards 2009. Выпуск 8 *Название выпуска "Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels" и некоторые элементы сюжета напоминают фильм Planes, Trains and Automobiles. My Little Pony Annual 2013 The Fall of Sunset Shimmer *Эффект, произведённый зеркалом на Сансет Шиммер, схож с действием зеркала Еиналеж из книги Гарри Поттер и философский камень. *Заголовки книг на пятой странице отсылают к телесериалу Грань: **ZFT (ЗФТ) **The Observers (Наблюдатели) **The First Ponies (Первые люди) **Crossing Over By Bell & Bishop (Уильям Белл и Уолтер Бишоп) **There Is More Than One of Everything (Всему есть альтернатива) *Отсылки из названий других книг на этой же странице: **The Poniville Horror (Ужас Амитивилля) **Soylent Green Recipes (Зелёный сойлент) **Who Was Megan (Меган - персонаж My Little Pony конца 80-х) **Crisis on Infinite Equestrias (Crisis on Infinite Earths) *В конце комикса возле ноги Сансет Шиммер лежит флаер с подписью "bring submissions to Megan, Danny or Molly". Это имена главных персонажей-людей из мультсериала My Little Pony конца 80-х. Equestria Girls (комиксы) *Среди нарядов, примеренных Эпплджек, есть жёлтый с чёрным комбинезон, известный по фильмам Игра смерти и Убить Билла. en:List of allusions/IDW comics Категория:Списки Категория:Комиксы